Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume Two
|catalogue number = VC1447 KC1464 |rating = |running time = 44 minutes |re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club |re-release date = }}Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume Two is a UK VHS release by VCI on 3rd November 1997. It got re-released as a "Kids' Club" by VCI on 9th March 1998. Episodes * The Last Weapon The clan Dundee is attacked by the Mohors who have in their possession the world's last weapon, a machine gun left over from the Great Catastrophe. Ramirez cannot believe it and is determined to confiscate it, but Quentin finds it first. The weapon makes Quentin feel invincible and the thrill of so much power blinds him into terrorising a priest and he even threatens Ramirez. Quentin will finally listen to reason when his sister is accidentally hurt by the weapon. * Melvyn the Magnificent Ramirez is taking Quentin to meet Errol, the Jettator. Instead they meet Melvyn the King of Konormor who thinks he is an immortal. Melvyn is an expert in the use of dynamite making him someone to reckon with. After setting a trap for Ramirez and Quentin, Melvyn races off to Mogonda with Clyde, who has mistaken for his daughter, and the Mac Leod sword to confront Kortan. Quentin and Ramirez will have to hurry to Mogonda to save Clyde and recuperate the Mac Leod sword. Only with the help of a Mogondian slave will they escape from Kortan's clutches. Credits Opening (Original 1997 release) * VCI children's promo from 1997 a shorter 1 and longer 1 (with new for '97 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Highlander: The Animated Series intro * Start of The Last Weapon (1994) Closing (Original 1997 release) * End of Melvyn the Magnificent (1994) * Highlander: The Animated Series closing credits * Gaumont Television logo (1987-1995) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening ("Kid's Club" 1998 Re-release) * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Highlander: The Animated Series intro * Start of The Last Weapon (1994) Closing ("Kid's Club" 1998 Re-release) * End of Melvyn the Magnificent (1994) * Highlander: The Animated Series closing credits * Gaumont Television logo (1987-1995) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Gallery Highlander_-_The_Animated_Series_-_Volume_2_(UK_VHS_1998).png Highlander - The Animated Series - Volume 2 (UK VHS 1998) Spine.png|Spine Highlander - The Animated Series - Volume 2 (UK VHS 1998) Back cover.png|Back cover Highlander - The Animated Series - Volume 2 (UK VHS 1998) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Highlander: The Animated Series Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Gaumont Film Company Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Kid's Club Category:BBFC U Category:Gaumont Multimedia Category:Bohbot Entertainment Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd)